the_tammabukku_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lia Bailey Pierson
Lia Bailey 'is the wife of David Pierson and the reincarnation of Cecilia Ley and Talaith. She moves to Yorkshire in 2015, returning to Beak's End, her home as Cecilia. Lia was raised in the East Village section of New York by her two mothers, Athena Bailey and Kirsten Carruthers. When she first appears in the story, she is a hip young blogger. Over the course of Book Two, Inner Magnets, she writes her first novel, "Alchemy", which is the story of her lifetime as Cecilia Ley. Lia is the highest level witch but detests that appellation. As a child she had trouble controlling her psychokinetic powers, and for a time, she was on the wrong path. She learns to control those powers, except for an episode when she first sees David in the flesh. Lia is adept at astral projection and that is how she appeared to David in Book One. Although she and David are in possession of extraordinary powers which only increase as the quartet continues, they use those powers sparingly. Like Ambrose, Lia and David are down-to-earth people who do not want to become isolated or think of themselves as exceptional. Lia is strong but vulnerable when it comes to David, her twin flame. She is a devoted wife, loyal friend, and loving daughter. Lia is also a talented photographer, poet and playwright. She is as dedicated as Ambrose in keeping the spirit family together and on the path of ascension. Over the course of Book Two, Lia and David's powers greatly expand with the help of Ambrose. Along with David, Lia's many companions through time include Ambrose, her mother Athena, Nathaniel, her spirit twin Delyth, who was Sophia Caswell Ley, and her best friend Sphinx Insley. By the end of Book Two, Lia and David live a harrowing chapter from which they greatly learn. Book Three sees the young newlyweds as more mature Adepts facing a new set of trials. Relationships [[David Pierson|'David Pierson]]/Daniel Orlov/Vericus Gemellus '(twin flame) David is Lia's husband and twin flame. She heard his voice once when she was a little girl, but they officially met in the summer of 2012 when she projected as her former incarnation. They didn't speak for two-and-a-half years, but reunited in 2015, and are now happily married. [[Athena Bailey|'Athena Bailey]]/Rose Gibbons/Melyonen '(high-level soulmate) Athena is Lia's mother, and a high-level soul mate. Lia is very close to her mother, who was her cousin and best friend, Rose, as Cecilia. In the lifetime of Ancient Roman Britain, Athena was Talaith's younger sister, Melyonen. They have had other lives together as well. [[Griffin Pierson|'Griffin Pierson]]/Nathaniel Ley/Celyddon '(high-level soulmate) Nathaniel Ley was Lia's father when she was Cecilia Ley. After the tragic end of Cecilia's young life at Nathaniel's hand, Cecilia's spirit only sought reconciliation and healing with her father who was between dimensions. This effort came to fruition when she was Lia Bailey. In Volume Two, Nathaniel Ley's spirit works in tandem with Lia and David, with a strong implication of who he is to be in the future. In the lifetime of Ancient Roman Britain, Nathaniel was Talaith's older brother, Celyddon. Lia and Nathaniel are stated to have had many lives together. [[Beau Rivière|'Beau Rivière]]/Ambrose de Ripariis/Fáelán '(quadrant: spirit twin's twin flame; twin flame's spirit twin) Ambrose and Lia have quite a karmic history. When they were Cecilia and Ambrose, he was her beloved godfather. She is killed as Cecilia, but reborn as Lia, and, like David, still knows him as Ambrose. They were once harmoniously married in 17th century Prussia. In Ancient Roman Britain, Ambrose was Talaith's dear friend, Fáelán. In Ambrose's modern incarnation as Beau Rivière, he and Lia continue to redefine the parameters of friendship and love. [[Alice Grayson|'Alice Grayson]]/[[Anne Ley|'Anne Ley']]/'Illythia Gemellus '(high-level soulmate) Lia and Alice are high-level soulmates. In their lives as Cecilia and Anne, they had a close mother-daughter relationship, and could talk about many things. When Cecilia was tragically killed at her father's hand, Anne was paralyzed by her grief and became bitter with the world. Shortly after returning to Beak's End, Lia understood that Alice was Anne, although Alice was not yet ready to admit it. Lia chose Alice to be her maid-of-honor at her wedding with David, a decision that made both she and Alice emotional. As said by Alice when she finally admits to being the reincarnation of Anne Ley, they are no longer related by blood, but will always be related by spirit. In the lifetime of Ancient Roman Britain, when they were Talaith and Illythia, they developed an unlikely friendship, and opened up to one another. Zaina Ouariti/[[Sophia Caswell Ley|'Sophia Caswell Ley']]/'Delyth '(spirit twin) Zaina comes into her life as Lia Bailey in her early thirties, but as with David and Ambrose, they are spirit twins, born from the same spiritual egg. For the two decades they have together in the 21st century, they are the physical embodiment of spirit twins. Although Lia never knew her spirit twin as Sophia Caswell Ley, they never lost psychic contact. In their incarnations as Talaith and Delyth, they were the dearest of friends. Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Inner Magnets Category:Living Timekeepers Category:Tammabukku